Great Lakes
: مشيئة الله : Si Dieu le veut : God Willing |state_song = "Green Banner Flying High" |image_map = |MapAlt = |official_languages = |languages = |Demonym = Great Laker |capital = |largest_city = |largest_metro = |AreaRank = |TotalAreaUC = |TotalArea = |PopRank = |2010Pop = 15,605,092 |2010DensityUC = |2010Density = |DensityRank = |MedianHouseholdIncome = |IncomeRank = |HighestPoint = |HighestElevUC = |HighestElev = |MeanElevKS = |MeanElev = |LowestPoint = |LowestElevUC = |LowestElev = |Former = |admission_date = |admission_order = |governor = Selim Muhammad Diab (CD) |deputy = |Lieutenant Governor_alt = |Legislature = Great Lakes General Assembly |Upperhouse = Senate of the Great Lakes |Lowerhouse = House of Representatives of the Great Lakes |assemblymen = |time_zone = |PostalAbbreviation = |TradAbbreviation = |Website = |Footnotes = }}The Commonwealth of the Great Lakes ( : Commonwealth des Grands Lacs, : كومنولث البحيرات العظمى) also known as the Dearborn Republic is a continentalist state located in the north of the United Commonwealth. Its capital is , with being is largest city, it was admitted to the union as a continentalist republic, on March 1st, 1865. It is the one of two states within the United Commonwealth to have as its official language, and the only state to have as the official language. It shares a border with the Commonwealth of Indiana to the south, to its west, to its north and west and to its southwest. Its geography is similar to that of Indiana, and Superior, with vast plains and large . Several belong to the territory, some of the largest in the Great Lakes. Its climate is effected heavily by the regional during the winter months, and experiences relatively warm summers. It lacks any large navigable rivers, although its waterways connecting the various lakes are considered vital to the integrity of the entire United Commonwealth. Inhabited originally by the indigenous , including the tribes of include the groups of , and tribes. Settled by the in the 17th century, the discovery was propelled by several priests seeking to evangelize the native population. During the 1800's, France established large settlements for the fur trade, a lucrative business that drew French settlers to the region. With the French loss during the , several thousands of French settlers were forced from Ontario into the Great Lakes. English settlers attempted to subvert French control, and a specific niche culture grew on the peninsula. During the , the English settlers launched their own revolution known as the Huron Revolution, which installed the Kingdom of the Great Lakes. It never joined the , until it was forced into the United Commonwealth during the War of Contingency, dismantling the English dominated government. During the early 1900's it excelled in and became the home of , and . It was the center for the United Commonwealth's motorized effort during , although its prosperity began to dwindle after the war, with Detroit losing a majority of its workforce during the 50's and 60's to its suburbs. Sponsored by the national government, immigration from the began in 1975, with a increase after the in 1978. Its Arab population has continued to grow, and since 2015 has attained a majority in the Commonwealth. It is the only subdivision in to have a and population above 25%, establishing the only majority subdivision in the . During the , the , and more recently the has has been a voluntary site for the majority of refugees. Prior to the influx of Arabs into the Great Lakes, it was politically stronghold for the Federalist Party. It was among the only northern states to have implemented , as the government resolve from the Huron Revolution dictated that the state belong to the white population. were heavily disenfranchised by the local government, implementing regulations for their removal from the peninsula. In 1958, with the election of James A. McCarthy, a member of the liberal Moderate Party, began and encouraging immigration from across the globe. In 1963, the Great Lakes were placed under a special commission by federal government, enforcing racial quotas, promoting minority employment and legalizing . Since the federal commission, the commonwealth became supportive of the Moderate and Liberal Party, today known as the Civic Democratic Party. The Great Lake has been considered the birthplace of modern in the United Commonwealth, as it was the first to legalize and recreational marijuana. Category:United Commonwealth